1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices for applying microcurrents to the human body, and among other uses, specifically for applying microcurrents to the face to relieve sinus congestion.
2. Related Art
Humans have intentionally applied electricity to the human body for many years. Moderate levels of electricity applies across the heart may restart a heart stopped by shock or injury. Low levels of static electrically strategically placed above the head may provide entertainment by raising hair. Microcurrents may be applied to the face to relieve sinus and nasal congestion, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,880. Technical advancements can improve such devices to provide better function and easier use.